


Resignation

by DoreyG



Category: Giri/Haji (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: "You like my father, don't you?"
Relationships: Kenzo Mori/Rodney Yamaguchi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Resignation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/gifts).



"You like my father, don't you?"

"Nosy," he said, startled. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Either way, you don't have to worry because he doesn't like me that way at all."

"I'm not worried," Taki said. "And you're wrong. He does like you back."

"You really are nosy."

"I don't mind," Taki said stubbornly. "I think you'd be good for each other."

"I mind, though," he said softly. "Because I don't think that's true, and I don't want to hurt another person."

Taki remained silent for a long moment, then leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder.


End file.
